Come Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: This is why they came home. Clint centric but of course with lots of Blackhawk.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, I just finished watching the Hurt Locker for the first time. I've always wanted to see it but never had the chance. Now that I've seen it, amazing. Simply amazing. And it kinda inspired a Clint/Natasha story for me. It's two different moments with Clint, mainly. The first is coming home from a mission and the second is him waiting for Natasha to return. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Sadly they are not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

I.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint groaned as he flopped down in the back of the jet, ready to head back to Stark Tower.

"Something wrong, Katniss?" Tony asked as he took his own seat.

Clint glared at him. "Not all of us have a suit to take the blows, Stark."

"I can take a look at you." Bruce said from beside the archer. "You wanna wait until we get back to the tower?"

Clint shook his head. "Nah, that's fine, doc. Believe me, what I'm feeling right now is nothing compared to what Natasha puts me through in training."

"Oh!" Tony held up a hand. "Not needed information about you and spider girl, Legolas."

Clint gave Tony a look. "I mean real training, Tony. In the gym."

Tony cleared his throat. "Oh, well then."

Steve shook his head before smiling. "I think Clint might have more important things on his mind once we get back to the tower other then getting a check up, Bruce. Right?"

Clint nodded with his own smile. "Yup, he should be waking up just as we get back. Hopefully I'll be able to get him before he wakes Natasha."

His smile grew as thoughts of his six month old son filled his head. The little boy had been a complete surprise to his parents but they couldn't be happier to have him in their lives. As the first 'Avengers Baby', Tony's nickname, Jason Phillip Barton was very spoiled and very loved.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Waving a hand back at the elevators to the others as the door closed, Clint sighed in relief as he took in the floor of Stark Tower that he and Natasha had turned into their home. Moving through the living room, he took his boots and jacket off, placing them in the main closet before padding softly to his and Natasha's room.

Peaking his head in, he saw she was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, as she always did when he was gone. Being as quiet as possible, he changed into his sweats and an undershirt before leaving the room again. He went further down the hall and pushed open a second door.

Walking in, he used the faint glow to the night light in the corner to observe his son's sleeping face. With his father's hair and a mix of his parents' eyes, Jason was curled up on his belly, his tiny thumb stuck in his mouth as he let out sighing breaths around it.

Smiling softly, Clint reached into the crib and picked the baby up. With a practiced ease, he settled Jason against his chest without waking him and moved to sit in the rocking chair by the window. Like all the windows on their floor, it was floor to ceiling but a dark tint that ensured no one could see into the nursery.

"Hey little buddy," Clint said quietly. "you behave for Mommy while I was gone?" a soft coo was his answer as Jason's eyes opened. "Hey there, good dream?" he rubbed the baby's back. "So, Daddy got to beat up some bad guys the past few days. One of them tried to hurt Uncle Bruce but Daddy got him real good before he could. Your uncles say hi, by the way. They'll come visit later today. Daddy may be sleeping when they do but you just have Mommy come wake me up. Gotta make sure no one leaves you alone with Uncle Tony like last time."

The genius had decided to take his nephew down to his work shop and then turned his back for a moment. Dummy nearly met an early death after almost rolling over Jason.

Clint kissed Jason's head. "I guess we should go wake Mommy so she can go do her work out."

"Mommy's already awake." Natasha greeted from the doorway.

Clint smiled. "Hey Tasha,"

Natasha came into the room and gave Clint a kiss. "Hey stranger." she ran a hand over Jason's head. "You wake him again?"

Clint scoffed. "Of course not." he glanced down at Jason. "He just decided not to open his eyes until I'd already sat in the chair."

Natasha shook her head with a loving smile. "You okay with him while I work out or do you want me to take him so you can sleep?"

Clint shook his head. "Nah, little man and I are good. Though," he failed at biting back a yawn. "we may move our usual father/son chat to the bedroom."

"Alright," Natasha kissed her boys. "just be careful if you start falling asleep."

Clint stood up. "If there's one thing I am with my family, Tash, it's careful." he gave Natasha a final kiss. "Go, we men folk need to talk."

Natasha laughed as she watched Clint vanish into their room. Men folk. Oh she was in trouble with those two.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

II.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint looked up from his book as a soft crying sounded over the baby monitor to his right. Quickly placing his book mark, he got up and moved over to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle, he heated it then headed down the hall. Carefully pushing open the door where the cries were coming from, Clint walked in and smiled at the small body in the crib.

"Alright missy," Clint picked up his and Natasha's second miracle. Their daughter, Talia Karen Barton. "Daddy's here and I got your bottle." he moved from the nursery to his and Natasha's bedroom. Being in there always calmed the four month old. Clint guessed it had something to do with Natasha's scent being around her. "Now Miss Barton, we need to talk." he adjusted his hold on the bottle as Talia reached a hand up to help. "Mommy specifically told Daddy you'd be up a whole hour ago. What happened, huh? You decide to sleep in and not tell Daddy?" he tapped her nose with the tip of the bottle when she paused to breathe, making her smile. "That's not very nice, Tali. Daddy needs to know these things." he smiled as she returned to eating. "I know, you were probably hoping Mommy would come wake you at exactly the right time." he frowned playfully. "What's wrong with waking to Daddy, hmm?" he tickled her belly before moving her to his shoulder for burping. "I'm better then who your cousin Bridget wakes up to. She wakes up to Uncle Tony and really, who wants to see his face when waking up?" he smirked as Talia let out a loud burp. "Learning well from Uncle Thor, I see." he caught sight of movement by the door. "Come on in, Jas,"

Four year old Jason bounced into the room and up onto the end of the bed. "Hi Dad,"

Clint smiled. "Hey little man," he shifted Talia back into his arms. "You hear Tali's burp?"

Jason nodded with a giggle. "Uncle Thor taught her while you and Mommy were away!"

Clint shook his head with a laugh. Nailed that one. "Let's not tell Mommy about that. I think Uncle Thor is the only one she has yet to threaten and I think Aunt Jane would like it to stay that way."

Jason giggled again into his hands and nodded even faster. He paused and lowered his hands. "Can I hold Tali?"

"Sure you can," Clint responded. He shifted Talia to his shoulder. "Sit in my lap." Jason did as he was told. "Now put your arms how Mommy taught you." once more the little boy listened and Clint carefully moved his daughter from his shoulder into her big brother's arms. "Remember to hold her head up."

Jason frowned in concentration, his tongue peaking out the side of his mouth. Clint let his hands hover under Jason's elbows but didn't touch him. He trusted his son to do as told and to tell him if Talia squirmed or got too heavy.

"She's getting bigger," Jason said, almost awed.

Clint chuckled. "Yeah, babies do that, bud. You were that small once too."

Jason looked up at his father for a split second before looking back at Talia. "No way."

Clint bit back a laugh. "Yes way. Remind me to ask Mommy where your baby pictures are when she gets home and I'll show you just how small you were." he moved a hand to run through Jason's short dirty blonde hair and looked at the red covering Talia's head. While Jason was a mix of his parents, Clint was proud to say his baby girl was one hundred percent a mini clone of her mother.

He looked at the clock and saw it was Jason's nap time and knew Talia would be drifting off again soon. She always slept for an hour after eating. Clint didn't know why but he wasn't about to question the routine Natasha had set.

"Hey Jas," Clint got his son's attention. He'd noticed the little boy had been humming to his sister the same lullaby Natasha used to sing to him. "how about we take a nap together? All three of us in here?"

Jason's face lit up. "Really?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why not. It's your nap time and Tali's almost asleep again and honestly, Daddy could use a few hours himself."

Jason grinned. "Kay!" he looked at Talia. "Can you hold Tali?"

Clint frowned but took his daughter then watched Jason scamper off from the room, vanishing only to return a few minutes later with his blanket, night light and two stuffed toys, a hawk and a beaver(both gifts from Tony). Jason plugged his night light in before climbing back on the bed and looking at Clint expectantly. Clint, realizing it was his turn to do something, shifted so he was laying down on his side with Talia in front of him. Jason moved again, mirroring his father on Talia's other side and pulled his blanket over himself and tucked it around his sister. Then he stuck his hawk under his head and slid Talia's beaver under her little arm.

"Nap night, Daddy," Jason said quietly as he shut his eyes.

Clint smiled at Jason's words. "Nap night, little man." he kissed Talia. "You too, baby girl."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Natasha smiled as she snapped a picture of the scene that greeted her when she returned home from her mission. Her small family was sound asleep in her and Clint's bed, Jason and Clint on either side of tiny Talia, both with a hand resting on the baby's stomach.

Quietly flipping the switch to turn off the over head light, Natasha watched them for a moment longer before closing the door. She'd let them sleep a while more before letting them know she was home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Damn, the fluff in that was completely off the scales. I may have out done myself this time. *grins* Cool! I kinda liked writing Nat and Clint with kids and older Jason was fun. I may bring Jas and Tali back in future one shots, who knows. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
